


i would do anything for you

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, honestly that's true fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: that nygmobblepot high school au that literally no one needs. updates will probably be slow.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the wind whistling and people yelling was all Oswald could hear. A throbbing pain in his leg could be felt, and he didn't know why he wasn't passed out, it was so painful. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he did black out.

 

When he opened his eyes, his best friend was there, leaning over him. "Ozzie! I was worried about you. You were tossing and turning." Edward said. "Nightmares, again?"

"Yeah. The same one I've been having for the past week." Oswald sighed, pushing himself up. "I'm not entirely unconvinced that I'm not predicting the future."

"You know I don't believe in that mumbo-jumbo. And I don't know why you do, either." Rolling his eyes, Edward laid back down. "Kids compare me to hell. Adults don't enjoy me, either. What am I?"

"Ed, isn't it a little too early for riddles? And the answer is school."

"Too early? It's never too early."

"Fuckin' nerd." Oswald teased lightly.

"Just because I've seen every Star Trek and Star Wars movie doesn't make me a nerd!" Ed shot back.

"Sure it doesn't."

"You've seen them, too!"

"Because you made me."

"You enjoyed them. Hell, you admitted you thought Kirk was hot." Ed elbowed Oswald.

"I've seen straight men and lesbians admit that. Sexuality doesn't matter." Oswald pointed out, elbowing Ed back. 

"I'm not saying it does. I'm mostly straight and I find him attractive. You're gay and you find him attractive."

"Mostly straight? Either you're straight or you're not."

"I don't know what I am yet. I know I like girls, obviously, but I'm still confused if I'm attracted to men. But enough about me. Do you or do you not still have a crush on Jim Gordon?" Ed wiggled his eyebrows, clearly trying to be suggestive.

"Nah. I've passed that phase. I think everyone has gone through that phase, straight or not." Oswald shrugged. "Besides, he's dating Harvey, remember?" 

"I knew that. Oh, well. At least I know your type is brunette." Ed smirked. It was true, most guys Oswald has ever had a crush on were brunette or black haired in some form. "Anyways, enough talk. Jerome invited us to go to the park and we're going."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know that I hate going outside, Ed. Why must you drag me into things like this?" Oswald complained, trailing alongside his friend, more or less dragging his feet. Maybe it was just him being a normal teenager, but he fucking _hated_ going outside. Ed, on the other hand, would spend all of his time outside, if Oswald would let him. (Which he totally wouldn't.) It wasn't normal for teenagers in the 21st century to like the outside. Then again, what was normal for the 21st century anymore? Ed was, by all definitions, the exact opposite of most everyone in Gotham city. He loved school, loved learning things, got straight A's.

"Might I remind you that, unlike us, Jerome is alone. He has no one." Edward chided gently. Jerome was kicked out of his house just a few years ago, forced to live on the streets. Just a few months ago, Jerome wandered upon Oswald's doorstep, asking for food and shelter. Of course he had to let him in, he couldn't turn down someone like that. Unfortunately, when his mom found out that he was doing this, she made Jerome leave. Oswald simply refused for Jerome to give up. He promised to bring him food, water, shelter, whatever he needed.

"Nygma, Cobblepot. It's good to see you two." Jerome said, shaking their hands and smiling. The redhead always managed to keep himself clean, despite his living situation. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"'Course I did." Ed handed over the bag of food. Jerome's requests changed so often you couldn't really anticipate what he was going to ask for next.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough. Truly. I'm no sentimentalist, but this is amazing of you guys."

"It's the least I could I do, especially after how my mom treated you." Oswald sighed, looking down. With his mom dead, he technically could have Jerome move back in. But he didn’t bring it up.

“Don’t let it bother you too much. I’m all good. I’ve made a life. With a little help from Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper.” Jerome smiled. “Ah, let me get them. You’ll want to meet you.” he disappeared into his shelter. He returned in a few seconds with two girls. One was dressed in all black with curly blonde hair. The one standing next to her was dressed in a green sweater and had long red hair. “This is Selina.” he said, pointing to the curly-haired one. “And that’s Ivy. Selina, Ivy, this is Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot. They’re the ones that bring me food every week.” 

“Nice to meet you. But call me Cat.” Selina nodded in greeting. 

“Nice to meet you, Cat.” Oswald smiled, shaking her hand. He sat down, gesturing for Ed to do the same, which he did.

“So, Oswald, you and Jim Gordon lovers yet?” Jerome teased, throwing Oswald a smirk. Everyone in Gotham city knew Oswald had a thing for Jim Gordon. 

“Fuck off. Jim’s dating Harvey Bullock.” Oswald flicked Jerome. “I stopped liking him months ago, anyways.”

“Harvey? I thought Jim was straight.” Ivy spoke for the first time.

“No one in Gotham city is completely straight, honey.” Oswald said. As Ed raised his finger to protest, he was interrupted. “Everyone's a little bi, Ed. Even you.” 

“You're not wrong, Oswald.” Jerome said with a little chuckle. “Although I'm more asexual than anything. Oh, I forgot! I'm having a party tonight, you should come! Barbara and Tabitha are going to be there, and Bruce might show up.”

Oswald nodded enthusiastically. He loved parties, Jerome’s especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i'm sorry for the complete lack of updates.
> 
> second of all, 3x14 broke my heart
> 
> third of all, i'm tired of trying to defend my ship. nygmobblepot is not dead. it has been said that they WILL meet and sometime in the near future. 
> 
> fourth of all, do you really think that oswald is dead? he's one of the most important batman villains and not to mention the fact that bruce isn't even batman yet.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos heal my heart that has been completely ruined by 3x11


End file.
